


Chapter 17 The Box（盒子）

by Batsy7



Series: 曼达洛人续集 [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Post Season 2, 亲情向, 很可能OOC, 正剧, 第二季结尾后续
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 为了找寻一个盒子，曼达洛人来到了一颗新的星球。
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Series: 曼达洛人续集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203821
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 17 The Box（盒子）

清晨时分，恒星总算绕到了卡莱亚V的这一边，金色的光芒被地平线上起伏的线条切割得七零八落。但那可不是什么自然形成的延绵山岭。在这温暖的光亮中，一个小男孩抬起手臂挡在眼睛上方，阳光在他身后拉出一个长长的影子，一头脏乱的黑发在令人作呕的风中胡乱摇摆。男孩身上的衣服已经看不清颜色，脏兮兮的脸上只有一双黑眼睛亮得吓人。他灵活地翻过一座垃圾山，小心避免被那些突起的锐利边角划伤裸露的小腿。他从垃圾山的另一测顺着山坡滑下去的时候，带下来几块不知道什么的废料，发出叮啷的声响。这声音把男孩吓了一跳，他惊慌地四处张望，蹲在原地好一会儿不敢动弹。但还好，什么都没发生。于是他赶紧缩进垃圾堆下的阴影里，另一个比他小一点的孩子正缩在那里抱着膝盖哭。  
“嘘……”男孩拍着他的后背安慰他，“别哭了，潘奇。它们会发现的。”  
“我好饿啊，凯亚……”潘奇抬起头，黑乎乎的脸上被泪水抹得一塌糊涂，他吸了吸鼻子，“长官今天没给我吃的……”  
凯亚探出头看了几眼，然后从兜里掏出一块手指大小的口粮，“我这里还有点，你拿……”  
“警告！未经允许的交谈属于违法行为！”一束强光突然打向两个孩子的藏身地。冰冷的机械手将他们从角落里拖出来的时候，凯亚只来得及用胳膊挡住脸。宝贵的口粮从他手里落下去，滚进垃圾堆的缝隙里，不见了。潘奇开始嚎啕大哭：“长官我错了！”  
但这没用。凯亚被抓着腿倒拎在空中，他从手指的缝隙里看着那双红色的恐怖的机械眼，咬住下唇努力不哭出声。这没用的，不管他们怎么哭，怎么求饶，这些生锈的钢铁混蛋还是一样会把他们揍个够呛。无论是用棍子还是用电枪。凯亚绝望地闭上眼睛。  
但是预料中的疼痛并没有到来。甚至连可怕的机械电子音也消失了。火花迸溅的声音似乎就在耳边。凯亚这才敢睁开眼睛。  
这个生锈的机器人不动了。一根金属的长矛戳穿了它的颈部，损坏的火花迸溅出来。然后它沉重地砸在了地上。  
发生了什么？！  
一落地，凯亚就忙拽着哭喊的潘奇躲藏起来。他们得救了？   
但是……凯亚悄悄探出半个脑袋……是谁呢？有谁会来这个臭烘烘的垃圾场星球，还救了他们呢？  
那是一个高大的男人，披风在他身后高高扬起，他正一脚踩在机器士兵的尸体上，弯下腰将长矛从尸体上拔出来，生锈的金属身躯发出喀拉的轻响。垃圾山的阴影笼罩住他的身躯，让他看起来像是深灰天空背景下的一个阴沉剪影。金属长矛从机器人身上抽离，那堆废铁最后抽搐着爆出一串火花，彻底不动了。紧接着那个高大的影子朝着凯亚他们的藏身之处走来，阳光透过垃圾堆之间的缝隙重新照耀在男人身上，金属长矛在他的手中闪闪发亮，同样闪闪发亮的还有男人覆盖全身的金属铠甲，甚至他的头上也是一个金属的半圆头盔，上面有横竖交叉的黑色T字缝。现在凯亚不确定这个救了他们的人是不是机器人了，他咬了咬下唇，抱紧发抖的潘奇往凹洞深处缩。  
“你们还好吗？”一个男人的声音响起，他冲着两个蜷缩在垃圾堆底下的孩子伸出手，那是一只皮革手套，手指部分是暖橙色，几乎是这个男人深色系装束里面唯一一抹亮色。一个人类，凯亚开心地想，不是机器士兵！但紧接着他又想到把他卖给机器人的也是人类。男孩的心底一沉，但他并没有别的选择。凯亚缓慢地小心地把自己的手递进那个人的手心，然后赶紧大声说：“请别伤害我们！我们会听话的！”  
那个高大强壮的头盔人僵了一瞬，像是愣住了一样，“我不会伤害你们的。”他的声音低沉坚定，凯亚决定相信他。男人握住凯亚的手，把他从垃圾洞里拉了出来。然后又把潘奇也拉了出来。  
“你们为什么在这里？这是一个垃圾星球，没人会选择留在这里。”  
“我们是……”凯亚刚开口，就瞥见男人身后不远处一个机器士兵举起了镭射枪，“机器士兵！”他尖叫道。  
下一瞬，凯亚就被拥在了一个坚硬有力的怀抱中。男人背对着机器人把他和潘奇紧紧抱在怀里，坚硬的盔甲硌得他胳膊生疼。凯亚听到了激光弹撞在什么上面的清脆响声。“躲起来。”男人匆忙推了他们一把，然后拔出枪转身投入了战斗。  
凯亚胆战心惊地趴在地上，不敢爬起来。红色的激光弹在他们头顶掠过，凯亚能听到发射子弹时的尖锐声音。那些机器士兵很少会用这种子弹，因为这会杀死人的。他开始担心起来，那个男人干掉了一个机器人，是趁它不注意，运气好。但现在更多的机器人发现了他们，他能活下来吗？凯亚小心地抬起头，男人正在跟一个机器人缠斗，现在他们那么靠近，凯亚才发现机器人比男人还要高上两个头。但是男人似乎一点也不害怕，他用身体挡住了大部分朝他们方向射过来的子弹，然后掏出了自己的枪还击，直到他离机器人足够近，金属的长矛在空中画了一道弧，然后猛得刺出去，流畅得仿佛男人身体的一部分。枪声停止了，机器人沉重的身体砸在了地上。  
好耶！凯亚忍不住在心里欢呼，我们赢了！但他高兴地太早了。很快，另外三个机器人就把男人围在了中间。包围圈逐渐收拢，沉重的机械脚步声仿佛一下下踏在凯亚心脏上，那个男人在机器人的包围下显得那么脆弱渺小。哦不……他要死了。凯亚不忍心地低下头，闭上了眼睛。  
某种奇异的破空声，然后是什么东西砸在地上的声音，接着是逐渐靠近的脚步声，还有某种低沉的嗡鸣。  
“没事了。”男人的声音低沉温柔，“你们可以起来了。”  
凯亚这才睁开眼睛，他仰起头，男人就站在他身边，凯亚顺着他的靴子往上看，觉得男人仿佛一座高山一样地矗立着，他的盔甲依旧反射着耀眼的银光，手中多了一把发出奇怪嗡鸣的黑色长剑，似乎毫发无伤。“你……你还活着？”  
“看起来是这样。”男人的声音里似乎带着笑意，“这个星球上还有更多这种机器人吗？”  
“没有了，就这些。”凯亚从地上爬起来，好奇地往男人身后看去，那三个机器人被什么可怕的东西整齐切成了两半，切口有的地方还泛着金属熔化的红光。 “你……把它们都干掉了？”凯亚还是不敢相信。  
男人耸了耸肩，“我想你们安全了。”  
“谢谢你……”凯亚握了握发呆的潘奇的手，后者跟着喃喃道谢。“我叫凯亚，这是潘奇。”  
“我是个曼达洛人。”男人冲他们点头示意。  
“你是来救我们的吗？“潘奇急急地问。  
“呃……不，实际上我来这里是为了一项任务。”曼达洛人说，潘奇眼里的光迅速黯淡下去，“你们怎么会在这里？这地方可不是孩子该待的。”  
“我们是被卖到这里的。我们一直在帮主人捡垃圾堆里值钱的东西。那些机器人负责看管我们。现在它们死了，曼达洛人长官……”凯亚黑色的大眼睛里满是乞求，他知道这个男人是他们唯一的机会，“让我们跟着你吧。”  
“这不好说，跟着我一起旅行很危险。”  
“求求你了，曼达洛人长官。我们平常的食物和水都是那些机器人给的，现在它们都死了，把我们留在这里，我们会饿死的。”  
曼达洛人没有说话，但是凯亚的直觉告诉他这个男人已经动摇了。  
“您是有什么任务吗？也许我们可以帮上忙！这个星球我们最熟悉了！你想去哪里我们都能带你去，想找什么东西我们都可以帮忙！”  
一声叹息从头盔底下溢出，“好吧，”曼达洛人说，“我可以带你们离开这个星球，离开以后你们再决定自己要去哪儿。”  
“太好了！谢谢您！”凯亚如释重负，然后他立刻动作灵活地爬上一座垃圾山，手指放进嘴里吹了一声长长的口哨。  
很快，十几个年龄不同的脏兮兮的孩子聚集到曼达洛人周围。  
“……你们不止两个？”  
“我们有十三个。”凯亚开始给曼达洛人挨个介绍，“这是拉纳，这是黛比，这是博尔……”  
“……这是L769。”最后，凯亚指着一个看起来只有五岁的小孩说。  
“L769？”这听起来可不像名字。  
“哦，因为她是新来的，还没来得及取个自己的名字，只有实验编号。”然后凯亚转向那群孩子们，“大家听我说，看管我们的机器人现在都死了。现在，这位曼达洛人长官会带我们离开。但我们得先帮他完成他的任务。”凯亚看向曼达洛人，十几双无辜孩子的眼睛一起盯着他，凯亚问，“长官，任务是什么？”  
“我来这里是为了找寻一个盒子。”实验编号？听起来很有问题，他以后会搞清楚的。曼达洛人拿出一个全息投影仪，他打开开关，一个正正方方的金属盒子出现在仪器上方，那盒子古怪地没有任何缝隙，只在上面有个熟悉的六边形标志[西斯帝国标志]。“你们有人见过它吗？”  
几个孩子开始小声地窃窃私语，然后一个光头的小男孩举起了手，曼达洛人留意到他的眼睛一只是红色，另一只是灰色。“希尔，”凯亚挤到他身边，“你能找到盒子，并把它带过来吗？”  
希尔点了点头，“太好了！要多久呢？”光头男孩歪着头思考了一会，然后伸出了三根手指。“三十分钟？”希尔再次点头，凯亚扭过头，询问地看向曼达洛人，“请您等一下可以吗？”  
“当然。”曼达洛人半个小时内可没法在这个庞大的垃圾场里找到那个小盒子，他冲希尔点点头，“谢谢你。”  
希尔又跟凯亚用手指比划了些什么，然后沿着垃圾山上踩出的小路离开了。  
周围再次安静下来。除了微弱的风声，还有半掩在泥土里的塑料布被吹得簌簌作响。这里的风都带着一股令人作呕的臭味，比克雷特龙的肚子里还要难闻，曼达洛人都不敢想象这些孩子怎么在这里生存下来的。他扫视着这群孩子，他们看起来都很脏，而且似乎很累。几个小一点的孩子已经直接靠着垃圾堆坐下了，大一点的孩子则警觉地看着他。除了凯亚，每个人看起来都很怕他。而凯亚正跟几个大一点孩子小声说着什么。曼达洛人看向他的时候，他恰好抬起眼睛跟曼达洛人对视了一秒，曼达洛人冲他点了点头，但是男孩飞速移开视线，低下了头。好吧……看来凯亚也是怕他的。曼达洛人在心底叹气，他从来都不擅长跟孩子们相处。我应该说话吗？或者做点什么吗？  
“咳，”曼达洛人清了清嗓子，立刻吸引了所有的注意力，“我听说你们是被卖到这里的，你们还记得到这里之前的事情吗？是谁把你们卖来这里的？”  
大部分孩子都摇了摇头，一个扎着辫子的小孩说，“父亲把我们卖到这里的，因为我们不合格。”另一个年龄稍大的男孩立刻捂住了她的嘴，“不是这样的！”他惊恐地看向曼达洛人。  
“没关系，记不起来就算了。”曼达洛人安慰他们。孩子们的反应让他觉得胃里揪成一团。他们一定是经历了很多糟糕的事情才如此警觉和惊恐。他决定还是保持沉默吧。 

很快，希尔带着金属盒子回来了。曼达洛人轻轻拭去表面上的泥土，露出下面清晰的帝国标志。他把这个巴掌大小的盒子往臂甲上轻轻一磕，一阵清脆悠扬的撞击声回响在空中。这的确是贝斯卡制成的，他此行所寻找的东西。接下来只要打开这个盒子，就能知道那个被隐藏的秘密了。但要打开贝斯卡盒子，就得找一个曼达洛的制甲师[armorer]才行。而且还要安置这群孩子……似乎只有一个地方可以去了。  
曼达洛人低头看着这群干瘦的小孩，他们正害怕又期待地盯着他，每一双眼睛都瞪得大大的，像在等待着命运的裁决。  
“谢谢你，希尔。”他对光头小男孩说，“这正是我要寻找的东西。我的飞船就停在离这里不远的地方，如果你们愿意跟我走，我可以带你们先回我的家，吃点东西，洗个澡，休息一下，然后你们可以决定自己要不要留下。好吗？”  
凯亚说了谢谢，其他孩子大都只是沉默地跟着。有些孩子眼神空洞而麻木，看起来了无生气。

曼达洛人现在的飞船是“利刃号”，这是一艘之前的曼达洛运兵船，是个朋友送给他的。比起以前的剃刀冠，利刃号要大上不少。不过他还是改不了自己的习惯。经过改装，里面大部分的空间都被各种武器和物资填满了，只留了几个座位一个狭窄的舱床。等他带着这群孩子登上飞船，货舱里面几乎被挤满了。  
“抱歉，地方有点小。”曼达洛人在飞船跃入超时空航道后返回了货舱，那群孩子一部分挤在不算舒服的座椅上，一部分直接坐在了地板上。没有人说话，只能听到发动机平稳的嗡鸣  
“……你们需要吃的吗？”曼达洛人主动问道。这群孩子瘦得皮包骨头，有的甚至能从衣服的破洞里看到清晰的肋骨。话说回来，曼达洛人也不确定他们裹在身上的那些看不出颜色的破布算不算衣服。  
一个蓝眼睛的小男孩（似乎叫潘奇？）小心抬起头，吞了好几下口水，又过了好一会儿才小心翼翼开口：“我们……可以吃东西吗？”  
“你们平时不能吃东西吗？”曼达洛人不需要得到回答，从这些孩子的表情里就能知道答案了。它们奴役这些孩子，虐打这些孩子，甚至还不让这些孩子得到基本的食物和衣服。怎样丧心病狂的人才会对这些幼小的孩童毫无同情和怜悯？！他已经见过足够多的黑暗和血腥了，但是人口贩卖和奴隶制总能一次次刷新他的认知。  
曼达洛人忙不迭翻找出几十份口粮，又拿来一壶水和几个碗。他把口粮分给每个孩子，“这可能不算好吃，不过你们可以先用它们填饱肚子。不够的话还有。”  
在孩子们狼吞虎咽的时候，曼达洛人又找出几条毯子，好让他们能有东西保暖。他唯一作为父母的经验来自于格洛古，那已经是几年前的事情了。而且格洛古机灵得很，他总是能主动表达自己的需求，更不可能让自己饿肚子。但这群孩子就像是一群战战兢兢的旺普鼠，曼达洛人需要再三保证和不断询问才能知道他们需要什么。几个吃饱的小孩子很快就挤在一起睡着了，他们看起来只有五六岁的样子，曼达洛人轻手轻脚地给他们盖上毯子，在把其中一个孩子的手塞进毯子下的时候发现上面全是伤口。一定会有人为此付出代价。他在心里再次发誓。

“曼达洛领袖！”曼达洛人刚迈进房间，还没看到人影，就先听到了声音，这个洪亮的电子女声里透着惊喜，“你终于想起来要体检了？”一个人形医疗机器人快步走到曼达洛人身前，方形金属脑袋上的机械眼飞速旋转，胸口探出一根机械臂，不由分说开始扫描。  
“实际上……”曼达洛人一边躲开扫描一边扭头说，“别害怕，进来吧。”一群孩子涌入了这间小小的诊所，“我是希望你能给他们检查一下身体，尼卡。”  
“轻微辐射量，污染物……哇喔！”尼卡正念叨着曼达洛人的扫描结果，然后像是被突然出现的孩子们吓了一跳，“你这是准备扩大你的氏族吗，曼达洛领袖？”  
“并不是。我在任务途中遇到了他们，他们还没决定要不要留下。”曼达洛人数了一下孩子的人数，确保没有人掉队，“而且，你知道你可以称呼我的名字吧？”  
“只是每次叫你曼达洛领袖，你脸上的表情都很有趣，丁。”尼卡领着第一个孩子在床上躺下，她的声音温柔下来，“放轻松，孩子，我只是给你做个基本扫描。”然后面对丁的时候再次变得洪亮，“你要留下来看我工作吗，丁？”  
“不，我有事情要去找制甲师。”丁停顿了一下，然后才反应过来，“你看不到我的脸，对吧？我戴着贝斯卡头盔呢。”  
尼卡大笑起来，“想象力，丁，想象力！你真是太无聊了！”  
“……检查完告诉我结果，尼卡。”  
“哦，还有，”曼达洛人准备离开的时候又折返，“他们可能需要洗个澡，还需要一些新衣服。如果你这边地方不够，可以去我的房间里……”  
“知道了，老妈子曼达！”  
机器人啊……丁暗自摇头，他始终没搞清楚尼卡这丰富的个性来自哪里，可能跟给她重新编程的那个曼达洛人有关。  
丁离开了诊所，前往制甲师所在的熔炼室。

此时恰逢正午时分，温暖的阳光倾洒在丁的盔甲上，反射出耀眼的光芒。他踩在青石铺就的路面上，道路两侧零星散落着白色石制的小屋，房屋之间的空地上长满了翠绿的绒草，还支起了用来晾晒衣服的木杆，用来制作食物的炊具，甚至还堆了一些武器。烤肉的香气弥漫在空气中，让丁忍不住吞咽了一下口水，两个戴着曼达洛头盔的小孩追逐打闹着从他身边经过，留下一串清脆的笑声。几个曼达洛人在路上碰到了丁，他们友好的跟他打招呼。这里是一处新的曼达洛人隐居点，几十个曼达洛人生活在这里，他们在这里教养弃儿，交换信息，提供或者获得补给，并为彼此提供保护和帮助。丁认识这里的每一个人，因为他就是那个最开始把这些曼达洛同胞们聚集起来的人。  
丁在前面拐了个弯，离开了这些精致的小房子，进入了山洞中。这里是由一个旧的矿场改造的，他们在废弃坑道中修建完善了自己的交通网络，一些重要的物资都存放在这里。制甲师的熔炼室也建在了里面。  
丁凭借自己的记忆找到了制甲师所在的熔炼室。火焰的高温让这里面异常炎热，通红的贝斯卡液体在容器中缓缓流动。丁拿出贝斯卡制成的盒子，放在桌子上。“你能打开它吗？”  
制甲师把工具放在一旁，拿起盒子端详，“这是帝国的东西。这跟你最近追查的事情有关？”  
“是的，”丁回答道，“这个盒子是贝斯卡，对吧？”  
“纯净的贝斯卡。你是如何找到它的？”  
“这来自一项不算正式的赏金猎人任务，有人重金悬赏这个盒子，出的价钱是这些贝斯卡的十倍还多。我调查了这个盒子，一个说法是这里面隐藏着帝国的一个秘密。既然这是贝斯卡做的，我怀疑这与曼达洛人有关。我追踪这个盒子去了几个星球，最后在一个垃圾场里找到了它。”  
“你担心这里面的东西有可能伤害到我们。”  
“实际上，我更希望这里面的的秘密能帮助我们。”  
“我能打开它，不过这是个精细活儿，需要些时间。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“你一直在为了团结曼达洛人而奔走，四处召集落单的曼达洛人，把不同氏族的曼达洛人聚在一起，这甚至几次让你身处险境，但你却从未正式接受曼达洛领袖的称号。你需要知道，暗剑并不带来责任，你的责任是你自己选择肩负的。荣耀也同样如此。”  
“我只是做了自己认为正确的事情。”丁不确定制甲师是否在暗示什么，“此乃正道。”  
“此乃正道。”  
“你也许想要停下来休息一下，我听说这次你带回来很多孩子。他们会需要一个父亲的教导。”  
“下次吧。”曼达洛人叹气，“我得先搞清楚盒子的事情。”

在返回自己房间的路上，丁碰上了一个意料之外的老熟人。  
“曼达洛领袖。”帕兹·维兹拉说，他停下来，挡住了丁的去路。他本是维兹拉氏族的领袖，也是原本丁所在的那一支信仰死神卫的曼达洛人的领导者。在丁找到他们一支幸存的曼达洛人之后，帕兹第一时间就向他发起了暗剑归属权的挑战。但他没能赢。  
“帕兹。”丁颔首示意，“我还以为你在据点。”据点也是曼达洛人短暂聚集联络的地方，不同于隐居地，据点的位置是公开的。  
“我的事情办完了，曼达洛领袖。”  
那能请你让开吗？不过丁没说出这句话，他不想惹麻烦，于是他决定绕路走。  
“我听说，”但帕兹再次拦住了他，“你带回来一群孩子。尼卡都忙坏了。他们看起来状况不是很好。”  
“他们被虐待了。”  
“这就是你在做的事情？帮助这些可怜的孩子？”  
“不，实际上，我正在调查一个盒子的秘密。等结束后，我会去弄清楚孩子们的事情。”  
“到时候可能太迟了，他们背后的人如果已经察觉了风声，很容易就能销声匿迹。你会失去救出其他孩子的机会。”  
帕兹是对的，但……“我分身乏术。”丁只好说。  
“原力在上，你是个曼达洛领袖，丁。你不一定非得自己完成每一个任务。你就没想过让别人帮忙吗？”帕兹停顿了一会儿，“比如说，我？”  
“……你愿意帮忙吗，帕兹？”这可真是出乎意料。  
“当然。此乃正道。”  
“为什么？”  
“孩子是氏族延续的希望。”  
“是，但是……”  
“该死，丁，你非要我说出来吗？好吧！你做的不错。作为曼达洛领袖，我都不敢相信你真能做到今天这样，卡斯特氏族的那个女首领都肯听你的。我知道你最开始这么做可能仅仅因为暗剑带来的责任，但是当一个曼达洛人能够把其他曼达洛人聚集起来，还能让他们认真听话而不是见面就打，这就意味着他已经是个领袖了，不管有没有暗剑。你可能从来没以领袖身份自居，但你已经尽到了职责。”  
“呃……帕兹，我没想到你……” 不得不说，丁有些感动。他以前一直以为帕兹称呼他曼达洛人领袖是为了嘲讽。  
“当然很多方面还相当欠缺，比如不知道分配任务，对历史了解太少。如果你不合格，我会再次挑战你，然后把你打得落花流水，把暗剑从你手里夺走。”  
感动到此为止。不过至少他有了个帮忙调查孩子事情的帮手。

“你好……”一个怯怯的声音在门口响起，丁回头，凯亚正抱着毯子站在他房间门口，“我能……我能在这里睡觉吗？尼卡那里地方不够了。”男孩显然洗过澡，并且换上了一身干净的灰色衣服，小麦色的小脸上挂着一个拘谨的笑容，他看起来还是很瘦，细小的胳膊在宽大的袖子里晃荡。但已经比之前好多了。  
“当然，”丁接过凯亚手里的毯子，把它放在房间里唯一一张床上，“你睡在这里。”  
“那你呢？”  
丁从柜子里拿出另一条毯子铺在地上，“我会在这里陪你。”  
“这是你的床……我睡在地上就行了。”  
“这是我的房间，凯亚。你得听我的。“曼达洛人说完这话，才想起来这个孩子刚刚经历了什么，他从目镜下紧紧盯着男孩的表情，不确定自己的话有没有吓到他，希望不要。然后他软下声音，“而且你需要好好休息。”  
男孩听话地爬上床蜷缩在毯子下面，大大的黑色眼睛瞄了一眼丁又迅速收回，“我能问个问题吗，长官？”  
“你不需要叫我长官，你可以叫我丁，那是我的名字。以及是的，你想问什么都可以。”丁小心给他掖好毯子，然后也在地面的毯子上躺下。  
“……我们将来会怎么样呢？”凯亚犹豫地小声问。  
“这取决于你自己，凯亚。你想要成为什么样的人？”  
“我不知道，之前在实验室和垃圾场，我只想着活下来。”凯亚侧过身，脑袋探出床沿，“我能留下来吗？我将来能成为像你一样的人吗，丁？”  
丁其实很想问更多关于实验室的事情，但现在似乎不是个好时机。“你当然可以留下来，凯亚。至于我，我可能不是你想象中那样。”  
“他们说你是曼达洛人们的领袖。”  
“我帮助了一些曼达洛人，他们因此而尊敬我，但我并不是领袖。每个曼达洛人在这里都是平等的。”丁起身关掉了灯，“现在，是时候睡觉了。”

“对于任何找到这个盒子并打开的同盟，”全息投影里的人身穿帝国军官制服，脸上带着令人厌恶的得意笑容，“我已经弄清了所有盒子的秘密，按照盒子里的指令，我将担任帝国的最高指挥官，领导复兴帝国的重任。你可以加入我，我保证，帝国的重新崛起就在不远的将来。”  
“对于打开这个盒子的帝国抵抗者，”投影中的男人发出一声蔑视的嗤笑，“我只想说，你们的末日就要来了。”  
“这就是盒子里的信息。”制甲师把插在机器人上的信息条拔下来，“似乎有人捷足先登了。”  
“这个男人，”丁心情复杂，“是吉迪恩。”他看向制甲师，“就是他毁了我们以前在内瓦罗的隐居点，也是他一直在追杀格洛古。”  
“这一定是很久之前录下的信息了，因为我们在几年前就把他送进新共的监狱了。”  
“那么你可以前往监狱，从他那里得到那个帝国的秘密。”  
“我带回来的那群孩子……”  
“他们在这里会被很好地照顾。此乃正道。”  
“此乃正道。”


End file.
